


Deep in Earth

by kusudama_akatsuki



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 06:12:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kusudama_akatsuki/pseuds/kusudama_akatsuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Deep in earth my love is lying and I must weep alone" those were that Byakuya lived by.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deep in Earth

**Author's Note:**

> This is reposted from my ff.net account, Rose Attack.

Deep in earth my love is lying  
And I must weep alone.

For fifty one years, Byakuya has lived by those word; always morning the death of his beloved wife, Hisana. Now he is glad that it was him, and not her. Because he did not think that he would be able to live his next life in peace if she were the one to grieve his death. And so in the last moments of his life, the noble Byakuya Kuchiki allows himself to shed a few tears of joy in knowing that he will see his beloved Hisana once again.


End file.
